4 Seasons
by Melodious Echo Of Oblivion
Summary: I don't want to start my story with the typical, "Hello, my name is Roxas Kirameku, and I've been verbally abused or raped or a prostitute or a druggie." I'm just gonna start it like any other normal person would.


**A/N: **_I found something out that I really regret looking for…so…I'm in semi-depressive mode. Uhm... But I started the next chapters of Just a Thought and Priceless, don't worry. Echoing Heart is sorta put on hold… I felt kinda bad about everything so I wanted to make this oneshot…Hope you guys like it. (: I'll rise from the dead when I feel like living again. Oh, and Poster-Chan made me make a dA! Akuseru Rokusasu, check it out? Haven't done any drawings, but I might post whatever fanfics I haven't deleted off my computer yet…_

**Warning: **_I'm honestly not sure right now, but I'm gonna wing it. Cussing, the works. Whatever is usually on my fanfics. _

**Disclaimer: **_The "dis" in "disclaimer" kinda explains it…right? Anyway, I don't own any copyrights that may appear in this story unless told otherwise._

**Autumn**

(Roxas' Point of View)

I don't want to start my story with the typical, "Hello, my name is Roxas, and I've been verbally abused and/or raped and/or a prostitute and/or a druggie." I'm just gonna start it like any other person would.

Hello, my name is Roxas Kirameku, and I'm a normal teenager.

I grew up with both parents, got tucked into bed and had bedtime stories read to me, had a Christmas tree every winter, got five dollars from the tooth fairy every time I lost a tooth, have embarrassing home-videos, the works.

I'm at the tender, loving, age of 16 (going on 17), I'm a Barbie doll (blond hair, blue eyes, pale pink lips, fair skin), and I'm a damn beast at skateboarding. I'm short, have an obsession with wearing black, and I don't talk to people unless I'm curious enough. I have a younger brother (by a year) named Sora, who's so straight he's gay (got himself a hunky junior named Riku Koraiko), and I think that rubbed off on me the day I met Axel Mizugirai in my sophomore year of high school.

That doesn't make me so normal now, does it? Oh well. Being gay is by far the only thing that makes me stand out in our school. I mean, only 4 guys in Twilight Town High School are gay: Sora, Riku, me, and, surprisingly, Axel Mizugirai.

When I met Axel, it was just another boring school day. It was autumn, and the leaves were beginning to change color. I had decided to spend my lunch in our empty courtyard since most of our school's trees reside there. Just as I was walking to my usual spot under the biggest oak tree, I heard a coughing (no, more like choking) coming from the benches. As cliché as it may sound, I ended up spotting Axel hunched over, hacking from whatever was in the plastic bag he was holding. It was something orange…baby carrots? When I heard Riku yelling, "SEE? THAT'S WHY YOU EAT CARROTS WITH RANCH, IMBECILE!" I knew I was right. I smirked on my rush to the benching area; things were just about to get interesting.

Once I reached the benches (so old that the dingy paint was chipping off), Axel was beet red, probably a shade darker than his hair. Riku was just pacing around him and trying to figure out what to do, and he calls _Axel_ the imbecile? Yeah. Lucky for him, I knew how to handle these sorts of situations since my mom is a nurse. So I calmly made my way behind Axel, wrapped my arms around his stomach, and somehow managed to heave the carrots out of him, leaving orange mush splattering the concrete. He looked flushed, making his teardrop tattoos stand out even more, and glanced at me with beautiful eyes. "Thanks, Roxas. You're a really great guy. My lifesaver, since Mr. Koraiko over here can't seem to handle the daredevil, no ranch guy I am," he smiled genuinely at me and winked while I melted internally.

Axel is like a wolf, a graceful creature, when he's not choking on carrots. His hair is brighter than the brightest red crayon in my Crayola box. And his eyes can make grass look dead, 'cause they're just that green. He's the tallest junior in the school, he's Riku's best friend (hoping that'll get me somewhere…), and he has a really sexy laugh. His smile is charming, oh God. Around school, he's known as "The Flurry of Dancing Flames," due to his talent with baseball, his pitches being so fast they could probably catch fire. He's popular, smart, funny, athletic, anything I'd ever look for in a guy. But you wanna know the worst part? He's so positive, unlike me.

I'm "gloomy, emo, sullen, emotionless, and quiet," according to some of the people at my school. I always keep my head down in fear that people can see right through me, personality wise. I'm scared of being looked in the eye. It must be confidence issues. But according to Axel, he thinks I'm just a zombie that needs some time to open up to others. I learned that from Riku (sorta). Through Riku, I also found out (also sorta) that Axel has a thing for blondes, if you know what I mean. I was seriously considering highlighting my hair before I found out, but now I'm glad I didn't.

But Axel's so positive he can make a flower bloom in the shade. His happiness just rubs off on people, like glue to paper. Once his energy sticks to you, you'll be glowing for the rest of the day, and not in a bad way.

Me? Whenever I walk by, people start whispering and pointing at me, like I'm a freak show. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo. I just walk away and pretend nothing happened. But on the inside, I cry.

Sometimes I smoke, sometimes I cut myself, sometimes I don't come home until one in the morning, and sometimes I get so mad at myself for just being me. But in the end, I realize everything's gonna be just fine, 'cause I got Axel. It may sound strange to you, but even though he never talks to me or acknowledges my existence, that's okay. I just know for a fact that if he's still in my life, I'm happy. Call it obsessive, I call it love. Even if you call me a punk and chuck rocks at me, I'll shrug it off and walk away. Even if you call me stupid names behind my back or stick Post-Its on my back, I could honestly care less. Because I'm gonna be okay in the end no matter what. Sometimes. Because of Axel. Guess I'm not normal after all, eh?

Sometimes I get bullied at school, doesn't everyone at some point in their life? Bullied verbally, most of the time. I get called something along the lines of "Chicken Wuss, Ruck-sack, Rocks-ass, Emo Ken," and sometimes a combination of some of the names, turning into "Emo Ken Rocks Ass." Yeah, it's not a pretty picture. And I've heard them so much to the point where I'd sometimes respond to those horrid nicknames by accident. That _really_ makes the kiddies laugh. I suppose it's my fault for being stupid enough to turn around when they yell at me. Sora says it's bad for my self-esteem to go down so much when there are a lot of things to look forward to in life, but y'know the saying, "Can't lose what you never had?" It speaks for itself. If I ever had self-esteem in the first place, I'm not sure where it is now. But in truth, I'm just like any other high school kid. I have feelings. They just wouldn't want to get to know another loser like me. Or I get bullied physically. I get shoved against the hard, metal, lockers and come to school the next day with a bruised back. People kick me in the shins when I pass by. Mistreatment, you ask? I call it consequence. It's a consequence, for being me: the living, breathing, Roxas Kirameku.

If life were to be a part of medieval Europe, I'd definitely be a serf. A serf is a peasant; a nobody. They spend all day working under nobles, constantly farming their land in exchange for protection and food. They hardly ever get rest, and they could never be free unless they ran away. Me? I would spend my day being looked down upon by lousy teenagers, farming through their crops of incinerating fury in exchange for- nothing. I go through a whole school day, and get absolutely nothing in return. Screw that, the serfs had a better life than me, no matter what.

As I said before, people take me as "the emo-est boy in school." What they don't know is that it's not true. I may cut, I may come to school in long sleeves when it's scorching outside, I may wear black to an extent where it's considered being a ninja, but that doesn't mean I am what you think I am.

I've been feeling really down lately. Usually, I can convince myself that everything's gonna be fine in the end, but now…I'm not so sure. I guess I feel so…abnormal. So impure, I swear, I'm going bipolar. One second, I'm bursting into laughter, then the next I'm lashing out on the person next to me to shut up. Nothing's gonna be okay. All I ever want is to be normal, to be wanted.

But autumn is ending.

And I just realized something.

Axel looked me in the eye, the day I met him in the courtyard.

(Axel's Point of View)

The name's Axel Mizugirai. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? I'm just another wacky, fun-loving junior at Twilight Town High School. I'm that tall, obnoxious, overprotective, red-head who can get anything he wants, whenever he wants. But he's not spoiled, if that's what you're thinking. To sum everything up for ya, I'm one of four gay kids in our entire school (including my best friend), I'm called "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" when I'm out on the baseball field, I'm a straight A student, I'm great with jokes, and I kinda (really) like Roxas Kirameku. Congratulations, I have spared you from my 2 hour season special autobiography. You're welcome.

The day I met Roxas Kirameku…man, I just love saying that name. _Roxas Kirameku._ Sparkling, Kirameku. That's exactly what he does. He sparkles, not in that weird _Twilight_ Edward Cullen sorta way where Edward glistens in the sun, but whenever he walks by, his hair shines and his eyes glow (when his head isn't down). I worry about him, quite often actually. To the point where my best friend Riku Koraiko drags me out of class to bring me to the nearest liquor store so we can sit and talk in the wintery environment (though it's still really hot, it's about winter time). We talk a lot of Roxas, but not where it gets all creepy 'cause it sometimes sounds like I stalk him. His younger brother Sora is going out with Riku (weird, huh?) so it's not out of the ordinary that we speak of the Kirameku brothers. I rant about how cute Roxas is, while Riku just sits, nods, and takes a smoke. I tell him how worried I am that Roxas is wearing long sleeves for the third time this week, and the rest of us are in shorts. He grunts with an understanding tone, if that makes sense. I tell him how much I want Roxas to look up every once in a while. Riku hands me the cigarette and I take a long drag, slowly breathing it out. It's a tradition of ours, to share a cigarette while we talk (or I, for that matter). And whenever we do, I relive that wondrous day again, the day I met Roxas.

It wasn't a normal day, but it wasn't _ab_normal either, if you dig what I'm saying. I was out on my lunch break with Riku, hanging out at the benches in the courtyard. Those benches are so old, I'm surprised the rusty metal can still accommodate both 'Ku and I when we plop down onto them. I was chomping on a handful of baby carrots (without ranch, mind you) when it somehow went down the wrong pipe and I started choking. Riku began yelling at me about why I should eat carrots with ranch as I glared at him. He realized I was actually choking and began rapidly pacing around me, eyes wide, trying to figure out what to do. I would've scoffed if there weren't stupid vision-enhancing veggies lodged in my throat. And woe is me, Roxas just so happened to be walking by. He immediately appeared at my and Riku's bench and swooped behind me. I'm not so sure what happened next, but all I know is that mushy orange blobs made their way onto the concrete. As embarrassing as that was, I managed to thank Roxas properly, gazing into those royal blue orbs. "I-it's no problem at all! Um, I gotta go now. I'll s-see you a-around?" Roxas stuttered as he dashed over to the biggest oak tree in the courtyard and disappeared behind it. Somehow I feel like we didn't part on the best of terms. Damn it. And I was really into Roxas, too.

Roxas is a quiet, shy, little blonde. He's pretty cute for a sophomore, actually. Though most people look down on him, and I get really mad at them for that. That's okay Roxas, it happened to me, too. But I learned how to stand up for myself, and look where I am now. I just wish I were with you.

Roxas is stubborn, caring, and determined, all at the same time. Its guys like that that gets me attracted. Riku used to think it was just lust at first, but then he came to realize that it was truly what it was meant to be in the very beginning: love.

I have a pet guppy. He's a yellow guppy. His name is Demikkusu, and he's a total idiot. He lives in a little glass bowl with a few decorative rocks here and there, a tall green plastic plant, and a filter. You see, Dem gets caught in the filter every so often. He tends to forget what the filter itself is, so he swims up to it. Then he gets stuck in the cylinder and wounds up spinning round and round. When I get home from school, I'll sometimes find a stupid, spastic, yellow fish swirling in his own little bowl, in a mini whirlpool. It's a tedious process just to get him back out.

As you can probably tell, I get distracted easily. But I think my retarded guppy can signify something. I mean, I've been swirling around my own whirlpool of confusion for a while now, but I think Roxas is the one who picks me up with his net, fidgets with the filter, and lets me splash right back in to where I belong. He makes me happy. Even though he doesn't know it just yet, he _truly_ makes me feel special. His very presence can send chills down my spine. And as creepy as this may sound, I love him.

"But you don't know worth shit about him!" Riku said after Roxas had disappeared behind the tree.

"What does it matter, 'Ku? I know enough about Roxas to know I love him," I sang. Note to self: **Never, ever sing things, especially when you're a junior.**

"Oh really, do you? Tell me a few things."

"W-well…he has blue eyes," my green eyes were fixated on the tree; I could've sworn I saw movement. There was no wind, may I add.

"We _all_ know that, Ax."

"I know! I was just…t-testing you."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter. I said I was testing you."

"You _did_ stutter, ass."

"I think you meant _Ax_?"

"Ax_el_!" Riku held my name out, whining while jutting out his lower lip. Stuff like that must've been picked up from Sora.

"Aw, 'Ku, don't cry!" I mocked sadness and matched his pout.

"Y'know, I'm very well capable of smothering you with that wimpy plastic bag your carrots were in. Wait, it's not wimpy. That bag _is_ stronger than you, Sir Chokes-A-Lot." Riku smirked and I knew I had lost that war.

"Look, Roxas is just a zombie that needs some time to open up to others. It's not like people actually bother to say hello to him. They think he's messed up, but I think he's just fine. " I sighed in relief that I finally let out what I wanted to be let out. A red leaf fell to the ground, landing on the sidewalk.

At the same time, I think I saw a blur of blonde flash back behind the oak tree.

I grinned.

And I've hated carrots ever since.

**Winter**

(Roxas' Point of View)

"_What does it matter, 'Ku? I know enough about Roxas to know I love him."_

"_Look, Roxas is just a zombie that needs some time to open up to others. It's not like people actually bother to say hello to him. They think he's messed up, but I think he's just fine. "_

It is words like these that make my heart rate speed up dramatically.

"Sora, what's it like to be in love?" I asked my little brother oh-so-nonchalantly one afternoon, sitting at the kitchen table and chewing on a pencil, hunched over my English homework, even though we were on winter break. Paper-thin snowflakes were fluttering to the ground, kissing the Twilight Town concrete. It was cold outside, but our little heater managed to get hot air to flow throughout our little house. I was sipping hot chocolate with extra marshmallows in between pencil chomping.

"Well, I dunno. It's nice, I suppose." Way to help out a guy, So'. It's not exactly the world's greatest idea to interrogate your favorite little brother when he's playing video games.

"Anything…oh, I dunno…special about it?" I was feeling kinda embarrassed just talking about it; the middle of my pencil was slowly disintegrating, and my marshmallows were melting. I reached over for the bag of marshmallows, and plopped a few into my cup. They splashed.

"Hmmm…Well Rox, love's all there is to it. There's no coloring inside the lines or perfect tracing involved. You just go for it," Sora said through munching on popcorn. A few pieces flew out of the little blue bowl. I sighed.

"Well that _sure_ explains a lot, Sora," I grumbled, getting out of my chair and stealing his popcorn. I dipped a piece into my cocoa, and then into my mouth. Blegh. _Not_ my best choice.

"Hey! Not fair at all! _Roxas!_ Hmph. If I help you more, you wanna give me back my munchies?" He says munchies, oh God. Yes, the high-and-mighty Sora Kirameku, holy freshman, says "munchies." I sense blackmail in the future.

"Mmph," I didn't agree, but I didn't disagree either. Sora got up with his hand extended, and I reluctantly passed him the bowl.

"Shoot, I lost a match! Thanks a lot, Rox," Sora mumbled. I find it hilarious how he spazzes out over the smallest of things.

Sora put his game on pause. "Hmmm, well, whenever I'm with Riku, my heart always beats faster than normal. I feel totally ecstatic and like nobody can stop me when I'm with him. And when we kiss…" he trailed off, sighing into his own world of the fluffiest pink cotton candy and Rikus.

I think I bit my eraser off. And I almost dropped my favorite mug onto my homework.

"Anyway," he continued, "I really think you should try talking to Axel. From what you told me in autumn, it sounds like you didn't leave on the best of terms. Must've been pretty awkward, huh? Big bro, you should just go up to him one of these days to say hi. Riku says that Axel is _really_ into you, but he's too shy to say anything." Sora put his game back on play.

"Yeah! Go, Mario!" Sora was back at his game, yelling and laughing. It's these kinds of days that I love, and would never trade anything for.

Axel's _really_ into me? I grinned.

As if I didn't know that already, ha.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate. _Slurp._

(Axel's POV)

Winter vacay had finally begun, after the long, crucial study sessions needed for tests to come. I was relieved we could finally have a break after all we've done; I've been exhausted and sleep-deprived.

"Dem, what do you think love is like?" I had my elbows propped onto the little table Demikkusu's bowl was on. My hands were cupped onto my face and I peered into his bowl.

My only response was little bubbles, but I didn't care. I just needed someone to talk to, whether it is fish or man.

It was winter now, and I've had my mind on Roxas more than ever before. Probably because of that carrot incident…ugh. I bet he thinks I'm weirder than I looked. Well, red hair and green eyes doesn't exactly come with the normal package, y'know?

I miss Roxas, I really do. But I haven't seen him since fall, because Riku thinks we need to spend more "manly" time together. Apparently hanging around the back of an abandoned liquor store is manly…

Riku and I just sit on the semi-snowy ground with our backs resting on the crumbling wall of the liquor store and share a cigarette. Because of the wintery weather, I've changed from V-necks and T-shirts to cashmere (yes, cashmere) sweaters and scarves. Riku laughs at how horribly warm I look; sometimes he asks if my mother dressed me that morning. I, in turn, slap him with the end of my scarf. We laugh as our breath flows through the wintry air.

From what Riku's told me, Roxas is doing just fine. His grades are improving, he comes home earlier and earlier (from who knows where; they haven't found out where he disappears to yet), he's wearing T-shirts indoors, and he actually talks about _me_. Me! Um, I didn't mean to sound narcissistic there, but yeah. Roxas Kirameku talks about me; that definitely brightens my day. Riku says that Roxas is always wondering about me when Riku comes over, and even when Riku's _not_ around Roxas talks to Sora about me. I was texting Sora the other day and he said he managed to convince Roxas to talk to me one of these days, hopefully when school starts up again. I'm actually excited for school to start just thinking about it.

"Is that so, Dem?"

Bubbles float to the surface.

"Hm, I never thought of it that way."

Bubbles increase.

"Should I look for him? It's been like, 3 months."

A giant bubble hovers, slowly.

The bubble pops.

I fogged up his bowl with my breath and stared at my blurry reflection. I dragged my finger around the wet cloud, drew a smiley face, and laughed. I made my reflection look ridiculous, matching how I've been feeling. Ever since I've been Roxas-deprived, my feelings for him have grown even stronger.

"What's that, Dem? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? I guess you're right. My heart says its feeling pretty darn fond."

My little yellow fish got caught in his filter again, the retard.

I sighed and left my room to get the net.

(Roxas' POV)

Being the lonely, quiet, blond that I am, I spent the remainder of my winter break cooped up in my room until school resumed. My days consisted of lounging around on my bed, making mindless patterns out of the ceiling. I met up with my old friend Naminé a couple days before Christmas and we were at the coffee shop all day, talking. But after that, I don't think we'll be talking anytime soon…

_"So Roxas, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Naminé rested her chin on the palms of her hands, head tilted slightly. She was biting on the straw of her latté, an old habit she's had since elementary school._

_ "No, but there's this one person…" My voice trailed off; I wasn't too sure how Naminé would feel about me being gay. This is the first time we've talked since junior high ended. She goes to this all-girls high school; probably because her dad doesn't want her meeting any guys. _

_ "Oh really, Roxas? It's about time my favorite Roxy finds a girl!" She looked ecstatic._

_ "W-well, Nam… the truth is…" I had a hard time getting this out of my system._

_ "Huh?" Her face changed from happiness to worry. She took the straw out of her mouth, leaving bite marks in its place._

_ "I-I'm…um…gay," That was probably the worst thing I've ever said to a girl. Nam looked shocked and shot out of her seat._

_Naminé had dropped her latté and stormed out of the coffee shop, completely flustered and red to the flesh._

_I calmly got up and pushed my chair in, and the chair Naminé neglected to push in._

So as you can tell, things ended pretty well! Sarcasm intended.

Christmas was just fine, nothing really big though. My mother whipped up her usual big holiday dinners and invited some relatives to our house. My father helped her make dessert, a giant chocolate cake. It's cute just watching the two of them cook; my father Cloud dabbing the homemade (well, it's not homemade, though my dad insists that even if it comes from a box but it's _made_ at home, it's homemade) cake batter on my mom Tifa laughing softly and smacking him playfully with a wooden spoon. Is that what love feels like?

I wish I could do that with Axel one day.

I sat around the Christmas tree with Sora while my mom snapped her annual holiday pictures. Sora was grinning like a madman and I just smiled softly. Once my mom gave the okay, Sora rushed and had his face buried underneath the tree, searching for presents. I just chuckled as he threw boxes out, one by one, shouting out whoever's present it was.

"ME!"

"DAD!"

"DAD!"

"MOM!"

"ROXAS!"

"ME!"

He was shouting like that for the next few minutes like those train conductors calling out to the passengers, until he came face to face with a big, blue, box.

"W-whoa! Rox, I think this one is yours!" The look on Sora's face obviously told me the present wasn't from him.

"Me? Who in the world is that from?" I, for once, was curious about the box. My parents wouldn't have gotten that for me; Sora would be jealous, or at least get his own big box. Sora is too clueless as to wrap a present. Riku? No, it'd be the same situation with my parents… My aunts and uncles always shove money into my hands; apparently teenagers are "too hard to shop for." My grandparents send money from Japan, too. Where in the world could this have come from?

"C'mon, Roxas!" Sora interrupted my train of thought, "I wanna know who gave you this box, too! And why I didn't get one…" he fake pouted, and I laughed out loud. Even Sora didn't know? This is suspicious…

I carefully peeled the wrapping paper until Sora yelled at me to "hurry up or he'll open it himself." At that point, I just tore the paper open, revealing a sleek, black, case.

I smiled and read the sticky note covered in the neatest handwriting I've ever seen. This, by far, is the best Christmas _ever_.

And I patiently waited for the snow to melt and for school to start.

(Axel's POV)

"Riku!" I called into his house; I don't even knock anymore. I come to his place enough that he's decided to leave the door unlocked all day; it's amazing how much trust he has in this neighborhood. Not that it's bad, but it's kinda funny how my life is like one of those TV reality shows: the main character's best friend just bursts into their house (with the door unlocked) and when the two friends leave they don't bother locking the door. I swear these houses are going to get robbed one day… I closed the door and locked it, just in case, y'know?

"I'm in the bafroom!" He must've been brushing his teeth. I don't blame him, because it's still fairly early. 11 AM plus winter break usually equals sleep, but since Sora's a morning person, Riku's a morning person too.

It was a few days before Christmas, and I've been seriously considering whether I should announce my undying love for Roxas with a present or not. Riku says that idea isn't half bad, but I don't know what to get him.

"'Ku, what does Roxas like?" I asked as I sat at Riku's kitchen table, pouring milk into a bowl of Cheerios. Riku eats old man cereal, sigh. I reached over to the middle of the table to where the bowl of fruit was, and snagged a banana to add some flavor.

"A lot of things, surprisingly. He's into art and music. And I heard he's been looking at this one saxophone…" Riku raised an eyebrow questionably at me. I know Roxas is in TTHS's marching alliance, and apparently he's the best in the school. He carries around his beat-up case before and after school; I wonder how he manages to carry that around at his size.

"Doesn't he have one already?"

"Too crappy. It doesn't work like it used to. Besides, the one he has now is used 'cause he had to buy it himself."

"Oh…what does it look like? The one he wants, I mean."

Riku pulled out his laptop from the Hello Kitty case Sora got him as a gag birthday gift. As it was turning on, Riku said, "You do know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

I replied chummily, "I've known right from the start, 'Ku. I'd do anything for Roxas."

"Dude, this thing is well over a thousand. Possibly close to two."

"I have my motorcycle fund," I realized that. I've been saving for a motorcycle since I was 14, and by doing odd jobs I've collected about twenty-five hundred munny.

"But Ax, you've been saving for like, _forever_! You're just five-hundred off, just five-hundred!"

"What if someone buys the sax before I do?"

"What if someone gets your _dream motorcycle_ before you do? You've been lucky these past three years, considering nobody has bought it yet."

"I can always find another one."

"Axel, don't."

"Axel, _do!_" I'm stupid when I talk in third person.

Riku's laptop was fully on, and he opened up a browser. He clicked on a bookmark and scrolled down until he found the saxophone. That thing is a beauty; I don't blame Roxas for not wanting it. It was shiny and black, with gold engravings. The keys were stunning silver and the engraving on the neck was just as bright. It's definitely worth seventeen-hundred munny.

"'Ku, hand me your laptop." I ordered.

"Don't spill any milk on it," he warned.

"Whatever," I took it from his extended hands and clicked the "buy" button. The sax was to be shipped to my place, and I made sure it would be coming the day before Christmas. I could get my money back eventually; it shouldn't take any longer than it did before. I'm old enough to get a job.

A few days later, the saxophone arrived at my front door in a sleek, shiny, black case. How awesome. I opened up the case, carefully lifting the metal latches, revealing the same beautiful sax I saw on the Internet. Roxas was going to love this.

"You want me to _what_?" Riku looked absolutely shocked. He was hanging out at my house and we were feet to feet on the couch. But as soon as I asked Riku to do me a favor, he shot up.

"You heard me, 'Ku. I want, no, _need_ you to bring the sax to the Kirameku's house before Christmas."

After a lot of pleading (and some blackmail), I got Riku to reluctantly bring the saxophone to the Kirameku's, hiding it from Roxas ever so slickly under the Christmas tree. Riku would even be able to hide it from Sora, seeing how even though Sora looks under the tree everyday until Christmas hoping his presents "have babies," Riku will put it in the back of the tree. Sora…is afraid of the back of the tree. It's a long story.

"Wait!" I stopped Riku before he walked out the door with the wrapped case. "I gotta put a note in it."

So I wrote Roxas a little note, just so he'd know it was from his favorite redhead.

_Roxas,_

_I know this might seem a little weird considering we haven't talked since the…carrot incident…but, I just wanted to let you know that we're cool and we're friends. But…I have to tell you something when school starts again. So wait for me, okay? I hope you like your present; Riku told me you've been eyeing this for quite a while. No sweat about the price, it's a gift from your favorite junior at TTHS. I'll see you when I see you! Sorry, I don't write much on cards…or sticky notes, for that matter._

_ -Axel Mizugirai_

And I patiently waited for the snow to melt and for school to start.

**A/N: **_Uwah. 10 pages…longest oneshot I've done so faar. So, 2 seasons down! I wanna know if you guys want me to continue this…just so I know I'm not writing hopelessly. And it can be a twoshot. (: This took me like a week to write…but now we have spring break, so I can write more! Well…my friends insist I catch up on sleep. :P Sooo, yeah. If this is continuing-worthy, please feel free to let me know! There's definitely gonna be the last two seasons, spring and summer. And maybe another autumn of what happens later…? And if I'm feeling fine, I'll do a Soriku version if you guys want me to. (: So please, reviews are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
